


What if

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thought I had while watching JoJo bizarre adventures
Kudos: 1





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please about your thought on this chapter

Image a world where the batfamily all had stands and their costumes were how the stands look like. How would you think Gotham would take it. Would it be easier to defeat villians, would the justice league found out about the family secert. What would the sounds their stands would make. Would the family be able to stop the whole of Gotham finding out about their stands existence. These questions have been bothering me for awhile soo I thought to put in my two scents for this website. Enjoy the rest of your day.😉😉😉😉😉😉😉

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I thought this


End file.
